


His Butler, Comforting

by KatieBug1998



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Ciel doesn't get often get headaches but when he does, they hit hard.





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian knocks on the door to my room and enters. I shake my head slightly, attempting, once again, to focus on the task before me. It doesn't work well. I lightly massage my aching temple.

"Master?" Sebastian asks, now beside me. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine," I mumble.

"You haven't eaten your lunch," Sebastian says, probably hoping that will prompt more of a response.

"I'm not hungry."

"Hm." Sebastian says no more. 

I sigh and rub my eyebrow with my thumb. "Is it nearly time for Mr. Clement to arrive? I wish to get this meeting over with as soon as possible."

"He should be here any moment now, barring any complications from the rain."

"Yes, the rain," I say with the slightest hint of misery. 

"Ah. Do you have a headache?" he asks, knowing the answer. Damn perceptive demon. I shouldn't have said anything about the rain. I'm sure he remembers the last time I got a headache when it poured like this. 

I push the chair away from the desk and walk toward the window. Even though the clouds are dark and stormy, looking out still hurts my eyes. "A small one," I admit. "That bloody Prince Soma is a headache himself. It's probably for all of his antics the past few days. All his shouting and running around. 'Ciel, Ciel!'" I say in a mocking Indian accent. "Would it kill him to act like a civilized human once in a while?"

Sebastian laughs quietly. "Perhaps, it might."

As I spot a carriage coming up the drive, I say, "Mr. Clement is here. Let's go greet him and then you can prepare our tea." I turn, pinching the bridge of my nose briefly before starting out the door.

Sebastian follows behind me. "Master, if you're feeling unwell, I'm certain Mr. Tanaka would be happy to take your place, as a Funtom Company representative."

"It's fine," I reply before Sebastian can say more. "I'll do it." How would it seem if I told Clement that I would be meeting him personally and then am not there when he arrives? 

A few minutes later, I'm sitting across from Mr. Clement in the living room, each of us holding a cup of tea. After the pleasantries have been exchanged, I say, "Let me just say, Mr. Clement, that I know why you're here."

"Oh? Why is that?" He appears bemused. 

"As head of a company and watchdog of the Queen, I like to keep up to date on things. I saw in a newspaper recently that you've partnered with a few others and have expanded yours to include furniture."

"That is correct," Clement says. 

"As much as I admire your company – indeed, if you looked around, I'm sure you would find many of your products on display – I'm not looking to enter into business with anyone. Complications arise and, moreover, my company is catered toward children. We sell candy and toys, that is all."

However, the Funtom Company is well-respected and well-known and Mr. Clement isn't ready to give up just yet. "I understand that, but I believe we could both benefit from a partnership. My company and others I've partnered with also have things for children like clothes and –"

"I'm aware, Mr. Clement," I say shortly. Perhaps too shortly judging by the look on Clement's face. "I know exactly whom you've partnered with and what they sell. I'm sorry but I'm just not interested. I apologize that you came all this way. If you'd like, our gardener has planted some lovely lilies in our greenhouse. You could take some home to your wife. I'm sure she would appreciate them. Or else, I believe our chef has made some dessert for tonight. You could have that." I smile. It isn't genuine but I'm hoping he can't tell.  

Clement is clearly irritated with my rejection but he smiles back and says, "Lilies are my daughter's favorite flower. She would love some for her room."

"Sebastian."

From beside me, Sebastian says, "Yes, my lord. I will get them right away."

"Wonderful. We'll meet you at the front door." I set my teacup on the short table in front of me and stand.

A few minutes later, Sebastian closes the door behind Mr. Clement and my shoulders drop. Keeping up this facade has been exhausting. The pain in my head has been building all morning. I groan quietly. "I hope Mr. Clement can be civil and not speak badly of me after this."

"You were quite short with him," Sebastian muses. 

I glare at the smirking butler. "I'm retiring to my room until supper. I'll take my meal in there." I've only just reached the bottom of the steps when the door bursts open, making me jump and sending shooting pain through my skull. "What is it now?" I growl. I turn to see Prince Soma and his butler Agni.

Prince Soma is grinning from ear to ear as he says, "Ciel! I have returned from my errand and am ready for my chess lesson."

I turn back around and begin walking up the stairs, holding onto the railing. "Not right now. Maybe tomorrow."

Soma rushes up the stairs to my side. "But, Ciel, you said we could play today," he says, pouting.

"Sebastian will play with you."

"I will?"

"But I want to play with _you,_ " Soma whines. " Where are you going?"

"To my room. I have work to do." 

"But if you have work to do, why wouldn't you do it in your study." 

I flinch. He'll figure it out and then it will be a repeat of what happened after the circus. 

Soma seems to think for a moment and then gasps dramatically. "Oh no! Are you feeling sick?"

Before I can assure Soma that I'm fine, Sebastian says, "My master has had a headache all morning."

"Ah," Soma says solemnly. "One of my sisters, Veda, gets those badly. Where do yours hurt? Hers hurt between her eyes."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I want to help you."

"Fine. I get sharp pains in my left eye and throughout my forehead." We reach the top of the stairs and I stumble a little as we turn the corner but quickly right myself. 

"You seem fatigued as well. Have you eaten anything today?"

"The young lord left his lunch untouched."

I whip my head around to scowl at Sebastian. "Will you please stop answering for me? And you." I move my glare to Prince Soma. "Leave me be. I just need sleep which I can't get with you badgering me like this."

"Loss of appetite, fatigue, and irritability. Just like Veda when she has her spells." Soma tsks.

I grit my teeth and start walking faster. 

"I know of something that helps for her and might work for you."

"Peace and quiet?" A low chuckle comes from Sebastian behind him at my comment.

"Agni!" Prince Soma ignores me. "I need you to find some of the medicine that helps Veda. You remember."

" _Jo åjñå_. I will go to the pharmacy right away." Agni leaves. 

"Prince Soma," Sebastian says. "Why don't you set up the chess board in the library?" 

"You'll play chess with me?" Soma asks excitedly. 

Sebastian smiles. "Of course." 

"Yay!" Soma shouts as he runs in the other direction. 

"He's like a puppy," I comment. 

"Quite." 

We reach my room then and Sebastian opens the door. "That was kind of you. To offer to play chess to get the prince out of my hair." I walk over to the bed and sit down. 

Sebastian begins untying my shoes. "I simply did what I knew you wanted me to do. What kind of butler would I be if I didn't know what my master wished without being told?" 

"I suppose you're right." I run my left hand through my hair, tugging at it slightly. 

Once Sebastian takes off my shoes, he unties my tie and then begins unbuttoning my shirt. "Is there anything I can do for you, master?" 

"No. Nothing helps. I just hope it passes soon." 

I stand so Sebastian can take off the rest of my clothes. I wobble when my feet hit the floor. Sebastian grabs my wrist to steady me. He furrows his brow at me. "Are you sure you're all right?" 

"I'm just... tired." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "And it hurts," I mumble. I drop my hand and look the other way so Sebastian can continue undressing me. I could never say something like that in front of anyone else. Sure, he asks if I'm okay or if I need anything, but he doesn't really care. Not in the way the others would. There's something comforting in that. Something comforting in the fact that he's bound and contracted to me. He'll never leave my side. He'll always be here to take care of me. Not to mention he's perfect at it. He does everything right. Even now. Even though I've only had a few headaches like these since he's met me, and there's really nothing he can do to ease them, he seems to know exactly what to do to make things bearable for me. He hasn't turned on any lights, he's speaking quietly, and his movements are slow as he changes me from my clothes into my nightgown. "Sebastian..." 

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian gathers my clothes, getting ready to leave. 

I hesitate but then say, "Thank you."

Sebastian smiles then bows low. "Of course." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this need a second chapter? I feel like this needs a second chapter. Comment if this needs a second chapter. EDIT: I wrote a second chapter. 
> 
> Wow! I usually don't like writing fanfics in first person (don't tell anyone, but this is the first time I've ever done it!) but I really wanted to be able to get into Ciel's internal thoughts and I felt like the best way to do that was with first person. Anyway, I had so much fun writing this! I loved being able to write about what Ciel is thinking :)
> 
> Side note, but this fic was completely self indulgent (*sweats*). I get migraines and apparently I like to share my suffering with fictional characters. Let's all be real though, we wouldn't mind having Sebastian Michaelis take care of us. Am I right? Of course I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes care of things

For the last few minutes, the pull of the contract has been nagging me. The master is clearly distressed and must be in a lot of pain. The pull is stronger now; he must be calling me, whether unconsciously or not. He has spoken my name so I must go. 

As I make my way to the young lord's room, I take out my pocket watch and click it open. It's been over half an hour since Agni left. I sigh and put away the watch. 

I start walking faster as the pull becomes even stronger and reach the room within a matter of seconds. I knock on the door just loud enough for him to hear. 

"Sebastian?" asks his weak voice. 

"Yes, my lord." I step into the room and shut the door behind me, making the room dark as night so that only a supernatural creature like me would be able to see. "Is there something you need?" 

"I –" His voice breaks. My eyes widen when I realize he's crying. He's hardly ever cried in front of me. "I didn't mean to call you." I step closer to the bed and find he's curled up under the covers and pulling his hair. "You should just go." 

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?" 

"No." He sniffs. "When will Agni be back?" 

"Another half hour at the most."

"Sebastian, I can't take much more of this." He's sobbing now. "It's like torture." My master is not one for hyperbole so I can tell he means it. It's troubling to say the least seeing as he's actually been tortured before. "Don't tell Lizzy," he says suddenly. 

"Why would I tell Lady Elizabeth about this?" 

"How could you forget? We're supposed to have dinner at her house tonight to celebrate her mother's birthday." 

"My lord, respectfully, that dinner was two nights ago. Do you not remember?" 

He tightens his grip on his hair as he thinks. "Y-yes. I remember now. They served duck," he says slowly, concentrating. "A-and her brother pulled me aside after dinner and told me that while he respects me for my work for the queen, I'll still never be good enough for his sister." 

"Master –"

"I just forgot," he snaps. "I'm allowed a lapse in memory, am I not?" 

"Of course, my lord. I'll let you rest and be back when Agni returns." I bow even though he can't see me and exit the room, closing the door gently behind me. 

This isn't good. I quickly head to the telephone room to call the physician. 

It's a few minutes before he answers. "Hello?" 

"Hello. This is Sebastian, the butler of the Phantomhive estate." 

"What can I help you with? Is it Ciel?" 

"The young master is suffering from a severe headache. I wouldn't be so worried –" I roll my eyes at the word "– but he has other symptoms as well – loss of appetite, fatigue, mood swings, confusion, sensitivity to light and sound. Not to mention the level of pain he's in. We have someone from India staying with us who has a sister with headaches. He sent his butler to purchase medicine."

"Do you know what the medicine is?" the doctor asks. 

"No, but I can have him call you when he gets back."

"Please do. Well, I can assure you, Sebastian, that there's nothing to worry about. There are just some people who suffer from headaches like this. It's quite unfortunate and the attacks can be debilitating but it does happen. If I'm not mistaken, Lord Phantomhive's grandmother experienced these as well." 

"So all of those symptoms are normal?"

"Oh, yes. Many people are unable to eat when they get these headaches and the pain can make them emotional as well as make it difficult to focus. The best thing to do for him is let him sleep it off in a dark, quiet room if he is able. Make sure to have the butler call me and tell me what the medicine is. Okay?" 

"Of course. Thank you." Then I hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen followed by Mey-Rin yelling. "Do excuse me, there's something I have to see to." I hang up the phone and rush to the kitchen. 

Not surprisingly, I find Bardroy and Mey-Rin arguing. Several small fires have been extinguished including one on the maid's dress. 

"Bard, Mey-Rin!" 

The two stop bickering immediately and turn to me, guilty. "Sebastian!" Mey-Rin shouts, flustered. 

"The young master has a headache. I must ask you two to keep it down." 

"Is he going to be okay?" Mey-Rin asks. 

"He'll be fine once he's able to rest. Agni went to retrieve some medicine. In the meantime, why don't you two occupy yourselves with something like a game of cards? Leave the dinner preparations to me." 

"Yes, sir," says Bardroy. 

"Find Finnian as well."

"Okay." 

I sigh after they're gone. "What a complete mess." Looking around, I find that not only were parts of the kitchen set on fire but some of the food Bard was preparing looks destroyed as well. Maybe it's better this way. The young master needs to eat something but I doubt he will unless it's light and easy on the stomach. I'll start with cleaning the kitchen first since it's too early to start dinner. It's not long before I feel a burning in the contract seal on my hand. He's calling me again. The burning intensifies. I rush up to his room and when I go inside his room, I find him in the same position as before, crying. 

"Sir?" 

"Sebastian, I feel like I might be sick." 

I quickly grab the bedpan from under his bed and set it beside him. He pulls it close but makes no moves otherwise. 

"Sebastian, how long until Agni gets back?" 

"I'm sure it won't be much longer. Fifteen minutes at the most, less if he hurries." 

"You wouldn't be lying?" 

"Of course not. I can never lie to you." Thinking I may be hearing something, I head over to the window to look outside. "Agni has returned, sir."

"Go." 

"Yes, my lord." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are mistakes! I haven't proofread it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems like forever before Sebastian finally returns. "What took you so long?" I ask, taking the cup of tea mixed with medicine from him. 

"I apologize, sir. I had to speak with your physician first to make sure this medicine would be all right for you." 

"Hm." I take a sip. The peppermint in it is meant to help my nausea and the sugar is supposed to mask the bitterness of what Agni brought but it still tastes awful and I already feel more nauseous just having something in my stomach. Well, if it helps, I'd gladly drink a gallon of it. 

After a second, I actually process what Sebastian said. I attempt to sound nonchalant as I ask, "What did my physician tell you?" 

"That the medicine Agni brought is all natural and shouldn't cause any ill effect. The pain should begin to alleviate after twenty minutes and then you should sleep." 

I take another slow sip of the bitter liquid. "Are you telling me everything?" 

"No, sir," Sebastian admits without remorse. "He assured me that you have nothing to worry about. Your symptoms are typical for people who suffer from chronic headaches. He informed me the condition is likely genetic. Your grandmother had them as well, I believe." 

"I think so, yes." I sigh, then force myself to drink more. I can't see in the darkness of the room but I'd say I've drank almost half. "So, I was burdened with a weak constitution as a child like my mother and now I'll have chronic headaches like my grandmother? Perfect." 

"They might not necessarily become chronic. We just need to wait and see what happens." 

"It would make things rather complicated, wouldn't it?" I ask quietly. I hold out the cup for Sebastian to take. 

He takes it from me but says, "Young master, you haven't finished –"

"I know, I know," I interrupt in irritation. I lean back against the headboard of the bed. "I just need a moment." I'm so weak and exhausted that I can hardly hold my head up. "How am I supposed to deal with this?" I feel my eyes start to well up with tears again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." I wipe away the tears but they won't stop. 

"There's no reason to apologize." Sebastian lifts my other hand gently and places the teacup in it. "Your doctor said it's perfectly normal to be... emotional with these kinds of headaches. You're in pain," he says gently. "It's completely understandable." 

I sniff and wipe my eyes again. "Thank you," I say after a moment. "I'll try not to let it happen again." 

Sebastian laughs so quietly I almost don't hear it. 

I decide it's best to change the subject. "How did your chess match with Prince Soma go?" 

"It didn't."

"Pardon?" I ask. I take another sip, eager to finish the bitter drink quickly. 

"He ran after Agni to go with him to the pharmacy."

"You still scare him." I smirk. 

"Hm, I suppose so," Sebastian says with a laugh. "You'll just have to play chess with him tomorrow when you're feeling better." 

He said "when" instead of "if" and I find some comfort in his confidence that I'll be better tomorrow, even if I don't believe it myself. "I suppose I will." I finish the tea and hand the cup back to Sebastian. "Where is the prince, by the way? I'm surprised he hasn't burst in here yet." 

"Oh, he wanted to but, thankfully, Agni told him he should leave you to rest. Although I doubt we'll be able to keep him from checking on you for long." 

"I'm sure he'll try to sneak in sooner or later." 

"I could tell him that you'll have dinner with him if you are able. That should placate him for a few hours." Sebastian fixes the pillows behind me so I can lay back down. 

The thought of dinner makes my stomach churn but perhaps Sebastian is right and I'll feel better by then. "I think that's a good idea." 

"Then that is what I shall tell him." He pulls the covers over me. "Will that be all?" 

I hesitate but then give in and say, "Stay here until I fall asleep." 

"Yes, my lord." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't the best but I got distracted because I decided I want to rewrite this with Sieglinde. If that sounds interesting, please leave a comment :) 
> 
> Hope everyone liked this!


End file.
